thedarkbloxwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Desert Camp
Looks like our brave warrior has made it past the series of trials leading up to this point. Through all the beasts and bandits you have proven that you belong here, but are you prepared for the challenges that come along with that? Deep inside the shifting sands, you will find a monster beyond believe as you venture forward. The only question is, are you strong enough emerge victorious? 'Level Explaination' You have made it this far, so you must be a fierce warrior. I know you want to get back into the fight, but let us get our bearings first. Look behind the checkpoint and you will see another giant ribcage. Inside of it is a Shard waiting just for you. To the right of it, a cliff. Climb it to find an Ember and a Flask. Return to the ribcage, but go left this time. You can climb up a ladder to recieve a Mage's Staff. Walk to the edge and you will be greeted by the old, familiar lighthouse. You will also be greeted by a ladder you can kick down and use as a shortcut from now on. Now, head back to the checkpoint. In front of it, there is an interesting skeleton wanting to give you a task. Speak to Captain Bones and he will ask you to help find his treasure. Walk to the cave at the end of the desert clearing, but speak to Skelly before you go inside. He will give you a mission to kill a few skeletons. Now look up in the tree behind Skelly, and you will see an Ember nested in one of the branches. Grab it and you can head into the cave and complete both quests at once! Inside the cave will be a pit containing his treasure along with a group of Pirate Skellies and Captain Skelly himself! You can contue through the cave and emerage through a hole in the mountain. Just be weary of the Spirit Mage guarding it. Now that you have shown those skeletons who is boss, go to the end of the clearing and turn right. You can climb up the ledge and go through a gated door. On the other side will be a large number of Spirit Mages waiting to attack. But before you decide to prove your worth, speak to the man with a quest. He will ask you to rid of these diabolical creatures. After you have completed his quest , check the tree closest to the gate. There is a Small Memory hidden between the branches. Now, if you are up for a challenge, there is a Red Eye Knight hidden away in a cave across from the gate. If you defeat him you will be rewarded with a Fire Gem. Make sure you are fast, though! If he respawns before you grab the Fire Gem, the forcefield will go back up, and you will have to fight him again! Once you are level 30, you will be able to pass through the forcefield behind the Spirit Mages, which will allow you to fight the final boss - Sandstone Golem. When you make your way towards The Capital, pick up the Small Memory and press e on the wall behind it. This will open a shortcut from the checkpoint. Now you are ready! Speak to the man in front of the gate and begin your quest. Then, stand in the glowing box and wait to be teleported to the arena where the Standstone Golem awaits. Once he has been defeated, you will recieve a Desert Key. Use it to enter The Capital. 'Quests:' 'Enemies' 'Secrets:' If you want to join the Knights of Tolan, then this is the man to speak to. If you have made it into the cave and past the Pirate Skeletons, then jump into the put and go to the far right corner. There will be a tunnel leading to a mysterious figure with a quest, but before you visit him, there is another tunnel that branches off into the darkness. It is just before you enter the room with the quest. Category:Locations